the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2018
11:51 wb Loud! o/ 11:52 Wb Loud! o/ 11:52 wut 11:58 wb South and Loud! o/ 11:58 wb Syde and South! (wave) 11:58 lol. 12:02 Tell me, 12:02 what does Syde BOT do ! 12:03 MOH is currently in batte 12:03 *battle 12:03 He processes information and he cleans up TDL 12:03 He is the butler of TDL 12:05 C.Syde65 answer Spongebobvstheloudhouse 12:06 Logs. 12:06 Good, good 12:06 Sadly, 12:06 I have reported spam 12:07 What spam! 12:07 ur mum 12:08 Huh???? 12:08 12:09 It does not matter. 12:09 Sadly, 12:09 MOH will not return 12:09 Nope! 12:10 wb Mess! o/ 12:10 She will indeed return. 12:10 Whoops. 12:10 lol 12:10 I mean Korra! o/ 12:10 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 12:10 wb Mess 12:11 wb Mess! (wave) 12:11 :) :( (blush) 12:11 (rofl) 12:11 wb Mess! o/ 12:11 Alright, now you just fucking around, Loud. 12:11 Huh! 12:12 huh? 12:12 Sadly, 12:12 It looks like nobody saw what really happened. 12:12 Y'all know I spread "huh"? around my school? Lotsa people use huh in the exaggerating manner 12:12 How do you go like "Huh???" irl. 12:12 we say "what?" irl 12:13 SF has done that 12:13 That 12:13 THING 12:13 lol. 12:13 Omg, I was about to tell him about 13RW 12:14 Huh??? 12:14 Move on from 13RW. 12:14 He did. 12:14 Now he's watching a show, in his own words, about "arabic people bombing each other" 12:14 yes 12:14 he's probably done with season 2 12:14 which i must watch 12:15 What can we do to improve TDL? 12:15 Just move on from TDL. 12:15 Why? 12:15 then get out TKDF 12:15 *tkf 12:15 Quite simple, TheKorraFanatic. 12:15 To go "huh", you have many ways, these are well down. 12:15 Alright, I shall. 12:15 Farewell, TDL. 12:16 Wot 12:16 You have "Huuuh?", with first saying the H a little loud and then exaggerating the "uh" 12:16 You also have the intriguing "Huhhhhh" with an exaggeration on the h 12:16 One has a shorter ending, the other has a long. 12:17 https://prnt.sc/jt4gxe 12:17 tkf, it is quite interesting what falco's mom watches 12:17 Okay. 12:17 Okay. 12:17 Don't see how you're going to convince me to watch shows because Falco's MOM does. 12:17 But okay. 12:18 Yeah! 12:18 Stfu. 12:18 Nope 12:18 In three days you will find yourself watching 13RW 12:18 and talking about it to mime 12:18 I won't be, but okay. 12:18 Thirteen reason why is just some edgy inaccurate potrayl. 12:19 ^ 12:19 edgy is correct 12:19 it's smart 12:19 ! 12:19 Sadly, 12:19 the show isn't supposed to be accurate 12:19 It's like you're saying star wars is an accurate version of space 12:19 Just move on from 13RW. 12:19 Sadly, 12:20 Star Wars is the most accurate detaling of space there is. 12:20 I am sorry but 13 Reasons Why is meant to be serious. 12:20 ^ 12:20 It portrays itself as a serious show. 12:21 i'm sorry, but do not watch it if you are that sensitive to topics like these 12:21 And what was the purpose of this statement? 12:21 I am sorry, 12:21 but you have NEVER seen it 12:21 Will you think so? 12:21 What was the purpose of this statement? 12:22 I do not believe anyone here is senstive. 12:22 yes, so the show is not a problem 12:22 i am just pointing that out 12:22 And who said it was a problem? 12:22 CS65 might have a problem 12:22 ! 12:22 And what is this based on? 12:22 Nothing? 12:22 Sadly, 12:22 If I wanted to watch random edgy teens, 12:22 I'd watch CCC. 12:23 And where do you base this on? 12:23 Tell me, 12:23 What do you mean by "edgy"??? 12:23 It does not matter. 12:23 It DOES 12:24 SF, what do you mean by "edgy"???? 12:26 Unrealistically sappy 12:27 Sadly, 12:27 it's a goo show 12:27 *good 12:27 Incorrect. 12:27 This is all propaganda. 12:27 Enough 12:30 KK 12:31 Can I just say 12:32 Butterfinger brownies do not taste as good as they sound. 12:33 And where did you find these? 12:34 Wal-mart. 12:34 And they were very good, right? 12:34 No. 12:34 I presume you have a wall-mart at every corner? 12:34 Far from it. 12:34 And no. 12:34 About one 30 minutes away though. 12:34 Tell me what is this profile? 12:35 It does not matter. 12:35 I said where is it from! 12:35 It does not matter. 12:36 Very well then. 12:41 WHY does SF have THAT icon! 12:41 Because he fucking loves Ink Bendy. 12:41 And anime. 12:43 Ink Bendy is an outdated term, i am sorry 12:51 (therp_ 12:51 Thinking about it, I'm surprised Zmario isn't CCC staff. (therp) 12:51 He's been there for ages, (about ten years), and certainly has experiance. 12:51 He obviously refused a position. 12:51 Is he active enough? 12:52 He's gone inactive a number of times. 12:52 But he could stay active if he wanted. 12:52 Is Yatalu or 2Actimv active enough? :P 12:52 I don't know really about his activity. I know he was away for a few months, but he comes daily now. 12:55 I thought I saw him in chat the other day (therp) 12:55 Oh he has 12:55 Never realized Zmario has been there that long 12:55 Are you surprised that I'm not cccrew? Just wondered. 12:55 Uh 12:55 To be honest, no. 12:56 It would be different if I was cccrew already, but since I don't have the interest in becoming one, I don't really see the point in displaying my true potential there. 12:56 17:20, September 30, 2010 Sarah Manley (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:Zmario from (none) to beta (adding to beta group) 12:57 (therp) 12:57 And I mean, 12:58 There's four kind of users on CCC. 12:58 The helpers, the people needing help, the random xd pls date me, and the people who just mainly watch and socialize. 12:58 You're number 2 most of the time, so- 12:59 I'm a mixture of 1, 2, and 4, but mostly 2 and 4. 12:59 Yeah. 01:01 South is number 3, clearly. 01:01 And I'm likely a combination of 1 and 4 01:01 Ye. 01:03 Gotta go now 01:03 \i 01:03 ]o 01:04 \o 01:04 \o 01:07 I probably would be 1 more often, if I wasn't 2 and 4 most of the time. 01:07 Yeah, I certainly would be. 01:07 Sky is blue. :P 01:09 What is with that? 01:32 Jr Mime 01:32 why did you come back CCChatOverlord 01:32 8:32CSICharmed 01:42 Thanks Good Syde. 01:42 Now, where is O Heaven? 01:43 I meant to be active now, but Paint 3D is having saving issues. :( 01:43 You a sculptor? 01:43 No. 01:45 C.Syde65 ran to the top of the mountain, breathless. Even though he was tired, he knew he just had to get to the top, he just had too. 01:45 Even if SD was right and he didn't find it there, he just had to. Once reaching the top, his heart dropped when he saw it wasn't here. Distressed, he screamed on the top of his lungs "I am a sculptor!!!" 01:46 Huh? 01:46 It doesn't matter. 01:50 Excellent story; it had a great cast of characters and the plot was amazing; it had a good moral and i did not get bored at anytime while reading 01:50 9/10 01:50 Huh? 01:52 Tell me, 01:52 WHO is SD 01:52 TheKorraFanatic can you answer 01:53 SayuriDarling. 01:53 :O 02:17 It seems Maintence script doesn't have a bot flag here? 02:18 Okay, they have one on SNSD Wiki. 02:18 You said they're no longer used, C.Syde65, and can be removed? 02:19 What do you mean? 02:19 Oh hang on. 02:20 Some of the scripts and global bots have bot flags on older wikis. 02:20 no u 02:20 Yeah, they have one on SNSD Wiki. 02:20 They're no longer in use and it can be removed, right? 02:21 But since CSW isn't that old, they were flagged manually, but I'm pretty sure Maintenance script no longer runs. 02:21 Yes. 02:24 MediaWiki default's flag can be removed as well? 02:25 So many question marks? 02:25 Yes. 02:28 my chat crashed 02:29 R.I.P. 02:29 wb South! o/ 02:29 wb Mess! o/ 02:29 (wave) 02:32 Welcome, O Heaven. 02:32 Now tell me, did you like the image I sent you? 02:33 Welcome, Messenger of Heven? 02:33 Heaven*? 02:34 hi 02:34 Tell me, did you like that image! 02:35 no 02:35 >.< 02:35 maybe 02:35 It was a good image. 02:35 Ah, > . < 02:35 Come, there is more where that came from. 02:35 tbf 02:35 Is manga literature, Mess? > . < 02:35 it was hot 02:36 And just what was the image? 02:36 I would expect nothing less from yourself, Messenger of Heaven. 02:36 Tell me, at once. 02:36 It does not matter. 02:37 Tell me, at once. 02:37 I assume it was weeb anime boys? 02:37 no 02:37 Just remember this TheKorraFanatic: 02:37 Our O'Heaven is bi, and the image was something I showed you. 02:37 Oh yeah, that image. 02:38 What did you say, SF? 02:38 It does not matter. 02:38 I didn't really like that image much, tbh. 02:38 It seemed to be _. 02:38 It was a regular image of Monika and Yuri, 02:38 that was official fanart however. 02:38 Not fanart, 02:38 Ohh. 02:38 Official art* 02:38 That image? 02:38 That one was sexy. 02:38 I thought you meant the Sayuri one you showed me. 02:38 Yes, the regular image. 02:38 That Sayuri one was just a meme, I found it on /r/DDLC ___. 02:39 it does matter that it matters, SF 02:39 True. 02:39 I know exactly where you found it, SF. 02:39 Wrong. 02:39 You have seent the Monika valentines pic as well; I presume? 02:40 Yeah, Monika is amazing. <3 02:40 I've also seen a Yuri version of the same image. 02:40 https://leonardos-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 02:40 Just what is this? 02:41 Some shit I won't bother clicking on. 02:42 Click it! 02:42 I assume MoH has left GM, CM, and DL? 02:42 Wasn't worth it. An irrelevant Wiki, 02:42 you got 10 edits, 02:42 baby blue theme. 02:43 no korra 02:43 Just move on from cursing. 02:43 lol. 02:46 I appreciate it, this is a classic one I had from a while back. 02:46 I didn't cuss? 02:46 Stay quiet; Messenger of Heaven. 02:46 My comment was clearly to South Ferry. 02:46 Head out, MoH. 02:47 Very good. 02:47 Very well. 02:47 Now that this Messenger of Heaven is gone, I shall contact this Adam West. With her gone, I am free to do as I p- 02:47 She truly - 02:47 Welcome, 02:47 Ah fuck. 02:47 Messenger of Heaven. 02:47 Welcome, Mesenger of Heaven. 02:48 fuck you 02:48 wb Mess! o/ 02:48 wb Mess! o/ 02:48 I did nothing, however. 02:48 I did nothing, however.] 02:48 True. 02:48 She targeted us. 02:48 She truly is racist, eh? 02:48 Radical feminist-racist? 02:48 I suppose so. 02:49 I suppose so. 02:50 fuck you both 02:50 wb Mess! o/ 02:50 We did nothing, however. 02:50 hi 02:50 Yet you keep targeting us. 02:50 This neo-racism will not be tolerated much longer, O'Heaven. 02:50 That Ad'm l'ves h'r, I do bel've so. 02:50 Indeed 'tis 'apt of great credit. 02:51 What the fuck did you say? 02:51 Common sense. 02:51 None of that was common sense. 02:51 One second 02:51 https://coppa.org/ - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on FANDOM. 02:52 I'm aware. 02:53 Seems I am doing some cleanup on SNSD. 02:53 Move on from snsd. 02:53 I thought it was 1 02:54 https://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 02:54 Take a look. 02:54 Due to other projects, my activity there has greatly fallen. 02:54 But I am making an effort tonight. 02:55 Incorrect 02:56 It seems our South Ferry mini-modded. 02:56 Incorrect. 02:57 Giving advice. 02:57 I assume your school has ended? 02:58 And why would it end this early? 02:58 It does not matter. 02:58 Tell me, when does it end? 02:58 And why do you wish to know? 02:59 Just curious. 02:59 Fuck you, then. 02:59 26/6/2018 02:59 Fuck you too. 02:59 The correct format is 6/26/2018. 02:59 There is no correct format. 03:00 However, there is. 03:00 I assume you will return to F.N.A.F.F when it ends? 03:00 Obviously some formats are correct in some countries but not in others. 03:00 I am still at FNaFF. 03:01 Of course, C.Syde65. 03:01 Let's take a look, South Ferry. 03:01 https://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Uganda#comm-126772 03:01 tell me what is this? 03:02 It does not matter. 03:02 I assume a warning was issued. 03:02 They ain't got no warning. 03:02 Seems you have not edited since May 12. 03:03 Poor, poor F.N.A.F.F., abandoned by their beloved fucker. 03:03 Yet I do a lot of administering from Discord. 03:03 You are simply a figurehead and must be removed. 03:04 Seems you have blocked since October 2017. 03:04 *have not 03:07 Not true. 03:07 I am going to give you some screenshots, and you tell me what is, okay? 03:07 Alright. 03:08 http://prntscr.com/jt5joo tell me what is this? 03:09 http://prntscr.com/jt5k5y and what is this? 03:12 wb Korra and Mess! o/ 03:12 I appreciate it. 03:14 lol. 03:14 Seems y'all were fucking around. 03:14 I assume the second screen-shot was referring to T.D.L. 03:15 Huh? 03:19 It doesn't matter. 03:20 I believe from now on this discord, 03:20 Is to use some fnaff policies. 03:20 Why? 03:21 Come, let me pm them to you. 03:21 I think you will like them. 03:21 PM me then. 03:24 Here's the plan for this week. 03:24 Firstly, policies. We have no current actual "Wiki" policies. 03:24 So I will be working on those. 03:24 Chat is to be more specific, and nummerous addendums will be added. 03:25 For example, banned words in a deragotory manner v. "friendly", make a clear distinction and punishments for each. 03:25 Would you approve of such a specific idea? 03:25 I do not know yet- 03:25 Interesting. 03:26 i'll also have an addendum on the mods listen to at all times. 03:26 if you believe a mod has wrongly warnt or kicked you, respectfully say your concern in the chatroom. 03:26 This is what we do currently; 03:26 And it has been working well. 03:26 Kick or ban, banning mod/admin. 03:26 I see. 03:27 Yeah that's true. 03:28 I believe we could also implement a form of users being able to kick each other. 03:28 However, only for door-spam. 03:28 Wha? 03:28 Really? Where did you get this idea? 03:28 Is this a joke? Is this used anywhere? 03:28 Administrators and bureaucrats can kick chat moderators who are door-spamming. 03:28 Bureaucrats can kick an administrator who is door-spamming. 03:28 Bureaucrats are unkickable. 03:28 It's used on CCC, I am sorry. 03:29 Hold on. 03:29 However, this was a meme and not serious. 03:29 I don't think Bureaucrats should be unkickable. There are certain instances where it is necessary to kick them. 03:29 Okay. 03:29 As I suspected. 03:29 Though those instances are rare and should be kept to a minimum. 03:30 Sadly, you missed the pattern though. 03:30 Banned words will also be given an addendum. 03:30 Do not attempt to evade this rule through the use of censorings, synomns, or archaic terms. 03:30 Each higher rank could kick the other. 03:30 None is higher than bureaucrat. 03:30 However, this does not matter. 03:30 As it was a meme. 03:31 Kicks for being in chat and not responding, and kicking for retaliation are two examples of unjustified kicks. 03:31 Sky is blue. 03:31 Why do you keep saying that? 03:31 Because it's a metaphor meaning something is obvious. 03:32 "Sky is blue" (s-keye eh-es buh-looe) 03:32 1. sarcastic used in a response to a statement considered obvious 03:33 I also plan an addendum for other things like repeating a statement, 03:33 Things along the lines of "help me", or "X pm" 03:34 I see. 03:34 Where are the new rules? 03:36 Not here, not quite yet. 03:38 WAffles! o/ 03:38 Hai 03:38 Welcome, FriedWAffles. 03:38 Hai 03:39 I have some ideas for the guidelines, though they aren't ready yet. 03:40 We shall review each! 03:40 Come, give me one of your ideas. 03:40 Welcome, FriedWAffles. 03:40 Hai 03:42 Well, to start off with I was thinking of brainstorming a list of things that correspond with out manual of style. 03:42 *our 03:47 I think we already have some of that covered. The Demon's Light Wiki:Wiki Rules#Page Guidelines At least this can help recap some things that I would otherwise have missed out. 03:47 I see. 03:53 wb South! o/ 03:53 wb South! o/ 03:54 wb Q! o/ 03:54 hi q 03:54 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:54 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:54 wb Q! O/ 03:55 Sadly, SNSD has a manual of style already, SF. 03:55 Let's see it. 03:55 https://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/SoNyuhShiDae_Wiki:Manual_of_Style 03:55 : | 03:55 Speak, you mf. 03:56 lol. 03:57 Is there no reason why we can't just post an unfinished copy of the manual of style page? And then we can add to it. 03:58 Because it would never get done, I am sorry. 03:58 03:58 post it NOW. 03:58 It would. 03:58 I'll make sure of it. 03:58 Tell me, how many unfinished projects have we done here? 03:58 Over a million! 03:58 1 03:58 now, post it C.Syde65. 03:58 Show us in #wikiwork! 03:58 Idk what we are talking about! 03:58 Speak, Q! 03:58 Now! 04:00 I recall there being at least two recent situations where I've been forced to publish something unfinished, and when I do that, I basically find the strength and courage to finish it. 04:05 Hurry. 04:05 Welcome, Aiihuan. 04:06 Seems at last this Aiihuan has j'ned us. 04:06 Welcome. 04:06 Hi 04:06 Hello. ^^ 04:06 Hello. ^^ 04:06 Hey Aii! o/ 04:06 o - o 04:07 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 04:07 Welcome back, Korra. c: 04:07 Aii! <3 04:08 < 3 04:08 Where did you go. >:c 04:08 Sadly, my laptop died and then restarted. 04:08 Attack me if you want. ; - ; 04:08 Ah, rip- 04:08 Nope! 04:08 Then NEVER do that again! 04:08 Do what! 04:08 What you did. 04:08 What did I do! 04:09 You know. 04:09 I know. 04:09 We both know. >:c 04:09 Sadly, I do not! 04:09 roflmfao. 04:09 ^ 04:09 I legit do not! 04:09 Yeah sure. >:c 04:09 (rofl) 04:09 Stop laughing! >:C] 04:09 aside That wee'boo loves her, I do well believe 't, this of apt and great credit. Now, now, how to destroy him? I shall obuse his ear, pour this pestillence inside, turn her virture into pitch. Indeed, hell and night shall bring this plan to light. 04:09 04:09 Ignore ]! 04:09 (rolling) 04:09 Stop! ; - ; 04:09 Korra, tell me what I did at once! 04:09 11:09 04:09 South Ferry aside That wee'boo loves her, I do well believe 't, this of apt and great credit. Now, now, how to destroy him? I shall obuse his ear, pour this pestillence inside, turn her virture into pitch. Indeed, hell and night shall bring this plan to light. 04:09 "That wee'boo loves her, I do well believe 't, this of apt and great credit. Now, now, how to destroy him? I shall obuse his ear, pour this pestillence inside, turn her virture into pitch. Indeed, hell and night shall bring this plan to light." 04:10 What the fuck, man? 04:10 lol 04:10 XD 04:10 Wth is that! 04:10 It doesn't matter. 04:10 It does, but okay! 04:10 Now answer me. >:C 04:10 What did I do? 04:10 I see I got 5 DMs from this one girl. 04:10 Who? 04:11 lol. 04:11 Someone. 04:11 It does not matter. 04:11 Just know, she's really adorable. c: 04:11 Totally not me, then. 04:11 Wtf 04:11 It IS you. 04:11 Saw that coming 04:11 O - O 04:11 O - O 04:11 But I am not adorable. 04:11 So, no, not me. c; 04:11 * c: 04:12 Adorable Darling. :P 04:12 (therp) 04:12 Aii, guess what? c: 04:12 What? c: 04:12 (partyparrot) 04:12 Actually, nvm. 04:12 Can't say it on main chat, lol- 04:13 wtf 04:13 http://prntscr.com/jt5wr6 04:13 And! 04:13 (partyparrot) 04:14 I over use this emote 04:14 Yes, you do- 04:14 XD 04:14 (partyparrot) 04:14 04:14 Syde, can you make your bot log? 04:15 ^ 04:15 Fuck you. ^ is banned from now on. 04:15 There. 04:16 Lucky, because I think my bot was forgetting to log automatically and if too much time passes since the last time it logged, it just automatically leaves the chat. 04:16 Welcome, South Ferry. 04:17 wb South! o/ 04:17 Huh 04:17 Your bot is trash then. 04:17 We must get a new one! 04:17 Though it's better than SlendyBot- 04:17 That was a true piece of junk. 04:17 True. 04:17 Couldn't even protect its own password, smh. 04:17 True. 04:18 True true true 04:18 My bot isn't bad though, it's only when it forgets to log automatically, but it's probably the script's fault. 04:18 Just move on from your bot. 04:18 It never had this trouble with Mario's script. But bringing that back unfortunately is out of the question. 04:18 Move on from Mario's script. 04:19 It was, sadly, a weapon of mass destruction. 04:19 True. 04:19 I was half-expecting Mario to have come up with another script when he returned, only to find that he had no plans to be returning here due to reasons. 04:19 Move on from Mario's script. 04:20 Move on from Mario and B*****B** 04:20 ^ 04:20 I have moved on from his script. I was talking about the possibility of a new script. But that's out of the question. And done. 04:20 lol. 04:20 Marios block ended I think 04:20 Move on from Mario. 04:20 It did. 04:21 Indeed. 04:21 Wow. 04:21 I said move on! 04:21 South can't even bring himself to say that name. 04:21 Move on from South. 04:21 And that name is forbidden. 04:21 Move on from everything? :/ :P 04:21 but sadly Mario wont be returning to TDL 04:21 One of the worst things that could be sad. 04:21 True. 04:21 *said 04:21 because we have "demon" in the name 04:21 Yep. 04:21 Move on from demons, MoH. 04:22 He told me about it. 04:22 Move on from Mario! 04:22 Wtf! 04:22 And that is a meme, Messenger of Heaven. 04:22 Listen! 04:22 And y'all falling for it. 04:22 Lmfao. 04:22 I wonder how Ditto is enjoying life as a happy bouncing penguin full of joy! :P 04:22 Move on from Ditto! 04:22 He headed out for good! 04:22 Yep! 04:22 Okay. But what can we talk about? 04:22 Okay, 04:22 More like he got kicked out, but that doesn't matter. 04:23 Just move on from TDL, Syde. 04:23 That's out of the question. 04:23 In reality we may talk about Mario, 04:23 Wikia apparently has lost Ditto's faith. 04:23 Ditto, Sactage; 04:23 and such. 04:23 No shit. 04:23 They witch hunted the fucker. 04:24 Move on from Sactage, SF. 04:24 Idek why she was brought up, lol. 04:24 Sactage was an innocent lil kitty. 04:24 Never say this again. 04:25 I assume Jacob was an innocent lil kitty as well? 04:26 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1 04:26 Tell me, what did I do wrong? 04:26 South Ferry: Warning 1 04:26 04:26 JK. 04:26 You know what did, and I will say no more. 04:26 Sadly, 04:26 I was referring to a former TDL character. 04:26 If you think I mean that other guy, you've got to be kidding me. 04:26 As an administrator in 2018? 04:27 (partyparrot) (partyparrot) 04:27 And if you think I was talking about them, 04:27 You've embarrased yourself. 04:27 We never speak of the old TDL. 04:27 Never turn that back on me again! 04:27 Lmfao. 04:27 (illuminati) 04:27 You tried and failed! 04:27 Please stop spamming emojis randomly, FriedWAffles. 04:28 :( 04:28 Your no fun 04:28 Sad. 04:28 You have no jams. c: 04:28 Aii. ; - ; 04:28 I thought we both had jams! ; - ; 04:28 It was not at you! 04:29 I see you are turning on me! 04:29 Oh- 04:29 Well, ain't that something? Lmao. 04:29 wb South! o/ 04:29 No! It was not even directed at youu. ; - ; 04:29 ;; - ;; 04:29 I forgive you. ; - ; 04:29 Sadly, 04:29 It is now time for me to head out. 04:29 \o 04:29 Head out. 04:29 NEVER return. 04:29 \o 04:29 Bye! o/ 04:29 Sadly, there was nothing to forgive me over. ; - ; 04:29 Bye, Q. 04:29 lol. 04:29 Look, 04:29 Sadly, 04:29 Maybe I won't come back tomorrow! 04:29 There was. You know what you did. ; - ; 04:29 I said NEVER return! 04:30 >:C 04:30 Get out! 04:30 Leave! 04:30 I did nothing! 04:30 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 2 04:30 He left. 04:30 Good. 04:30 Nice. c: 04:30 I can obtain all the power for myself now. 04:30 Looks like not. : p 04:31 True. : p 04:31 True. : p C: > . < 04:31 Fuck you. 04:31 o - o 04:31 Don't feed him, Aii! 04:31 > . < manga is literature!!! 04:31 wb South again! o/ 04:31 (facepalm) 04:31 Thanks, c.s! 04:31 Okay, Korra. > . < 04:31 Alright, Aii. :3 04:31 Fuck is ":3" 04:32 Never use this again 04:32 Huh??? 04:32 KK 04:32 Ah fuck. 04:32 lmao- 04:32 Nice to meet you, Special:Contribs/TheKorraFanatic/TheKorraFanatic. 04:32 roflmfao. 04:32 Where did you copy that from? 04:33 Is it where I think it was? 04:33 Nice to meet you, Mrs. Special:Contribs/TheKorraFanatic/TheKorraFanatic. 04:33 : p 04:33 /announcement Sing About Me, I'm Dying of Thirst has joined Team Demon Light. 04:33 kk 04:33 What do you mean, C.Syde65? 04:33 Never do this again, SF. 04:33 Nice, nice. 04:33 You remember what happened the last time we did that. 04:34 About ten real ones came. 04:34 This is forbidden from now on. 04:34 That had no effect on it, TheKorraFanatic. 04:34 They would have came regardless. 04:34 Sadly, 04:34 Where did you copy that? 04:34 It does not matter. 04:34 Special:Contribs/TheKorraFanatic/TheKorraFanatic 04:34 It prepped us, and I only got to block one. 04:34 idk, C.Syde65. 04:34 Whereas I banned a shitload. 04:34 Because y'all are slow. 04:34 No. 04:34 You and Syde banned equally and blocked, 04:34 And I wasn't even there. 04:34 And I was able to block one. 04:34 Oh wait. 04:35 You mean that time where I was in chat. 04:35 Stop! 04:35 We must stop discussing this! 04:35 Anyway we shouldn't be discussing this. 04:35 Okay. 04:35 We should all look in a mirror, 04:35 And be ashamed of ourselves. 04:35 04:35 Wow. 04:35 Stop, SF! 04:36 So, 04:36 What was done yesterday? 04:36 Now be done with it. 04:36 I said what was done yesterday? 04:36 I said fuck you? 04:38 I'm not going to ban that one. That one can just stay here and wreak havoc. :P 04:38 Good, we need it. 04:38 It's here to liberate us. 04:38 lol. 04:39 ._. 04:39 True. 04:39 Welcome, I am here to liberate all of you. 04:41 Alright, fuck you. 04:41 He was here to liberate us and you had to go and kick his ass. 04:41 roflmfao. 04:44 What was done today? 04:44 Stuff 04:45 Other than a whole bunch of memes, one useless discussion about good and evil, and some other shit I can't remember. 04:45 Wrong. 04:45 A discussion on Xeren's motives, 04:45 Discussion on Lisacuss, 04:45 Plan for guidelines, 04:45 Manual of Style, 04:45 And future plans. 04:45 That must've been the other shit I couldn't remember. 04:45 Today was productive discussion. 04:45 Discussion 80 percent, meme 20 04:45 I was planning to help work on the third and fourth one. 04:49 Sadly, 04:49 I will finish the cleanup I am doing on SNSD Wiki. 04:50 Create a few new pages there. 04:50 Create a blog for it on Community Central and then apply for it to be included in the new FANDOM app. 04:50 Okay. 04:50 Apply for a tdl app. 04:51 And i will use it. 04:51 Nope. 04:51 We would lose our Discussions polls if we did that. 04:51 Sadly, we were one of the first communities to test polls as a beta product. 04:51 We must keep them 04:51 so? 04:51 apply! 04:51 I don't know why having an app means that you can't have discussion polls. 04:51 No! 04:51 I think we should keep the polls. 04:51 So get the app. 04:52 I don't care for the app tbh. 04:52 We must keep the polls. 04:52 Perhaps when poll support is added, we can get the app. 04:52 Just because we have the app does not mean polls go away. 04:52 We use the app without Polls, 04:52 Um 04:52 And when its tiime for polls, 04:52 We add em. 04:52 When a wiki is added to the app, Discussions poll get removed due to the app not supporting it. 04:53 Ah, right. 04:53 Yet polls will remain on Desktop! 04:53 I'd rather keep the polls and wait for the support. 04:53 And who cares for polls anyway? 04:53 Just use Mainspace Polls 04:53 or count votes. 04:54 No. 04:54 It wouldn't be on Desktop. 04:54 Polls would be removed from the wiki. 04:54 kk 04:55 However, 04:56 Since we already have the polls, it makes more sense to me that we keep what we already have until we can add other things without losing what we already have. 04:56 We can apply when support is added. 04:56 Removing the polls will cause confusion and protests from users. 04:57 Tell me, 04:57 Just who would protest? 04:58 Well, I would for one thing. And you wouldn't know who else would protest until it actually happened. But I bet that other users would be disappointed with losing the polls. 04:59 Unless there was a consensus with sacrificing the polls. I wouldn't protest, though I would remain opposed to the decision. 04:59 Any rebellion would be met with execution. 04:59 For they cannot protest against fellow Supreme Commander SF and I. 05:00 I sense treachery. 05:00 /protests. c: 05:00 /pardons Aii. 05:00 You said that you didn't want the polls removed, yourself. 05:00 /protests again. c: 05:00 Why, Aii? I thought you were on my side. 05:00 Sadly, this was a meme, CS65. 05:00 Because. < 3 05:00 /pardons Aii again. 05:00 I know it's a meme. 05:00 I was just playing along with it. 05:00 /keeps protesting. 05:00 I see how it is, Aii. ; - ; 05:00 How is it. :C 05:00 Just go, get a new kouhai. ; - ; 05:00 No! 05:01 Good! 05:01 That was a test! 05:01 Test of what! >:C 05:01 Something. > . > 05:01 Jk. 05:01 It wasn't really a test, lol- 05:01 >:C 05:01 /attacks. 05:01 /fends 05:02 wb FriedWAffles! o/ 05:02 >:c 05:02 <3 05:12 * Messenger of Heaven dropkicks aiihuan 05:12 lol. 05:13 Random violence, I see. 05:13 wb Mess! o/ 05:13 And true. 05:14 Why was I attacked for no reason! ; - ; 05:14 I am just sitting here peacefully! 05:14 Ikr. 05:14 It was just random, I am sorry. 05:14 * Messenger of Heaven bites Aiihuan 05:15 . 05:15 Fight fight fight! 05:15 ; - ; 05:16 * Aiihuan gets attacked for no reason at all. 05:16 /protects. 05:16 * C.Syde65 bee smokes Mess. 05:17 Yay. < 3 05:17 lol 05:17 I'm a cat 05:17 wont work 05:17 Did you do <3 to Syde! 05:18 * C.Syde65 leaves a saucer of milk. 05:18 <3 @Syde 05:18 * Messenger of Heaven drinks milk 05:18 No, to you! 05:18 YUM 05:18 It was to you, Korra! ; - ; 05:18 ; - ; 05:18 I am heart-broken. ; - ; 05:18 lol. 05:18 And Toby did the tell me meme! 05:18 It was to you! >:C 05:19 Fight fight fight! 05:19 No! 05:19 We must live in peace and harmony. >:C 05:19 17:19:40 Aiihuan: We must live in peace and harmony. >:C 05:19 True. 05:19 Let's settle it peacefully, Korra. >:C 05:19 We did however. 05:20 I hugged you when you attacked. 05:20 > . > 05:20 Aiihuan: We must live in peace and harmony. >:C 05:20 And we did. 05:20 But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. 05:20 o - o 05:20 Fight fight fight! 05:21 Wendys closed early for NO reason! 05:21 Move on from Wendys. 05:22 I am sorry, 05:22 But now I must eat boring food at home 05:23 Wendys is boring 05:23 "FriedWAffles: Fight fight fight! " yes fight fight fight~! 05:23 Nope! 05:23 Stop encouraging violence! >:C 05:24 17:23:32 Aiihuan: Stop encouraging violence! >:C 05:24 Agreed. 05:24 uh she literally JUST said it 05:24 You do not have to quote, I am sorry 05:25 > "uh she literally JUST said it" 05:25 Indeed. 05:25 ^ 05:25 > "^" 05:25 I agree. 05:25 You're cute. 05:26 17:23:32 Aiihuan: > "uh she literally JUST said it" Indeed. 05:26 05:26 True 05:26 > "You're cute." Untrue. 05:26 No, true. 05:26 >:C 05:27 This is NOT peace and harmony 05:27 We must make it so. 05:28 Fite >: | 05:28 Sadly, 05:28 Nope! 05:28 This is peace and harmony. 05:28 FriedWAffles is trying to ruin it, though. >:c 05:28 Until the Fire nation, (also known as Doble be hache) attacks. 05:28 Let's attack him! 05:28 But we just kick them out again. 05:28 Wait, no- 05:28 I just encouraged violence myself, sadly. 05:28 Hot. 05:29 Nope. 05:29 violence! 05:29 Nope! 05:30 Yep! 05:30 Ok me done : | 05:31 * Messenger of Heaven claws aiihuan 05:31 Good. :| 05:31 * :[[]]| 05:31 WHY must you ruin peace, Mess! 05:31 Sadly, 05:31 Ouch. 05:31 lol. 05:31 Are you from Fire Nation! D: 05:31 She is. 05:31 lol. 05:31 Funny. 05:31 Let's make her leave! 05:32 Leaaave 05:32 Leave at once, you who ruins peace! >:C 05:36 That was easier than expected. :P 05:37 Yeah 05:37 Yay. 05:37 I won. < 3 05:37 (banana) 05:37 lol. 05:37 I assume TDL is the Snow Nation? 05:37 Nah. 05:37 Sadly, 05:37 Funny. 05:37 You don't get the Fire Nation reference, do you? :P 05:38 I do. : p 05:38 I get it, TKF 05:38 I dont get anything 05:38 ... 05:38 It is the Legend of Fanatic 05:38 I gtg. 05:39 Byeee. < 3 05:39 Bye! o/ 05:39 Byeeeeee, Aii. <3 05:39 ; - ; 05:39 < 3 05:40 I clicked her name to PM her before I left and I saw no PM option, my heart jumped at first, rip- 05:40 Then I noticed it was due to me having a PM from her! 05:40 : | 05:40 K 05:41 Bye 05:41 rip- : p 05:41 lol. 05:44 I cant stop laughing https://youtu.be/tEdSvlIIF_0 05:47 That baby ATE the camera! 05:47 Yes 05:48 https://youtu.be/Sc9j7YBcVO8 05:53 I killed chat.. 05:56 In soviet Russia... 05:57 No 05:57 No soviet russia 06:11 no u 06:11 what 06:19 :O 06:19 Scar is here? 06:19 How can that be? :O 06:19 :O :O :O 06:21 its called being unblocked 06:21 True. 06:21 and i was only block because of a comment i left that was 2 years ago and it took them a year to see it 06:22 or find it idk 06:22 Ah. 06:22 also 06:22 my pms don't work 06:22 I didn't realise they cared about things that were that old. 06:22 like usually 06:23 and idk that either 06:24 and they don't care how old something is they bring the hammer of justice down on u 06:24 I hope I can quickly restart my PC in time for my bot to not miss any messages, since I need to restart my PC to see if this trick has worked. 06:24 Ah yeah, true. 06:24 ah rip 06:22 Ah. 06:22 also 06:22 my pms don't work 06:22 I didn't realise they cared about things that were that old. 06:22 like usually 06:23 and idk that either 06:24 and they don't care how old something is they bring the hammer of justice down on u 06:24 I hope I can quickly restart my PC in time for my bot to not miss any messages, since I need to restart my PC to see if this trick has worked. 06:24 Ah yeah, true. 06:24 ah rip 06:26 Done it. 06:26 Restarted it. 06:28 cool 06:32 Except it didn't work. 06:32 It's still refusing to save. 06:33 oof 09:00 so his father is a fallen hero 09:00 true, true 09:00 i also have another 09:01 and FA is written on melissa's hand which when she wakes up she sees a letter from her mother saying that you're special because you're the FA FA means future angel and this was written 5 years ago so she was predicted to become a future angel 09:01 oh 09:02 seems good 09:02 i like it 09:02 good 09:06 Roma locuta causa passata from Dante tr. Virgil. 09:06 That makes no sense 09:08 Hey Byde (Robin) 09:08 Welcome, Byde 09:08 I see that NO ONE was logging chat before this 09:08 oof 09:01 oh 09:02 seems good 09:02 i like it 09:02 good 09:06 Roma locuta causa passata from Dante tr. Virgil. 09:06 That makes no sense 09:08 Hey Byde (Robin) 09:08 Welcome, Byde 09:08 I see that NO ONE was logging chat before this 09:08 oof 09:30 I did not expect this. 09:30 Seems someone was banned from C.C.C and the ban reason is "edgy". 09:35 edgyness 09:35 wtf 09:50 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 09:50 Greetings. 09:51 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 09:51 How is Q-----? 09:52 Anyone heard of Project Blackwing? 09:54 what 09:55 Project Blackwing, it's a zombie virus in Star Wars that the empire tried to recorate but end up killing everyone in the Star Destroyer and make them become zombies. 09:56 I ain't a Star Trek fan so i wouldnt know 09:56 But they can decay though, so they are still alive in the Star Destroyed but as zombies and will wait for anyone to try get on board. 09:57 It's not Star Trek. 09:57 Look, my lil bro always be tellin me of this Star Trek, 09:57 With the laser swords, 09:57 And spock and obi wan 09:58 That's Star Wars not Star Trek, Star Trek is very different. 09:59 Sadly, 09:59 They are one and the same. 09:59 Whoever told you otherwise was spreading propaganda. 10:00 I sometimes call Star Trek Star wars and mom will correct me 10:00 and I say "Eh they are the same thing" 10:00 They are the same, MoH. 10:00 and shes like no they aren't lol 10:00 Also, here's a spoiler if you have not seen the final Movie: Spock actually dies in the Last Jedi, along with Black Panther 10:00 Star Trek doesn't have Light Sabers or Death Stars so not exactly all the same. 10:00 Sadly, they are the same. 10:00 sci-fi stuff is bleh 10:01 Black Panther isn't in Last Jedi. 10:01 You must open your eyes, young Dreamer. 10:01 However, 10:01 tho I want to see the last jedi 10:01 Black Panther is the star of the Last Jedi. 10:02 what 10:02 He headed out. 10:02 korra wtf 10:02 See when the lights turn off and its my turn, to settle down, my main concern: Promise that will you sing about me 10:03 what now man\ 10:04 So, Scarlet Outlaw, how is the page going? 10:04 Messenger of Heaven should draw that image you used once, 10:04 fine 10:04 u can read it if u want 10:04 that sadly was removed for no reason. 10:04 It's good, good 10:04 well ill draw my own pic 10:04 to add 10:04 Good, good 10:05 yeah for sure man 10:06 How's life been, Outlaw? You get that job at the fryer you were telling me about, 10:06 and pay that gas bill? 10:06 I heard you got a car ticket recently, that went fine? 10:06 what 10:06 thats all false info 10:07 I know life is hard man. At 28, graduated college 7 years ago, still paying off debt, i know the struggle. 10:07 conspiracies 10:07 i am 22 10:07 not 28 10:07 However, you are 18. 10:07 Oh yeah, you told me 10:07 *28 10:07 Also; 10:07 Did you end up buying that new fridge for the apartment? 10:07 what is this 28 stuff 10:08 south are u like drunk 10:08 Enjoy some syrup sandwiches recently? 10:08 what 10:08 Not drunk, I am just asking. 10:08 well this is all false info 10:08 Alrighty then, 10:08 did you at least finish paying that rent that was overdue? 10:08 Said did you enjoy some syrup sandwiches recently? 10:08 Huh 10:09 what 10:09 false info i see 10:09 lies 10:09 Welcome, FalcoLombardi. 10:10 I suppose you walked it liked you talked it? 10:10 walk like u talk wtf 10:10 You're referencing those rap songs 10:10 welp i am lost 10:11 Sit down be humble 10:11 what 10:11 now 10:11 Cuz you haven't been on the wiki in a while, you kinda don't understand our jokes we do now. 10:11 Move on from HUMBLe., Messenger of Heaven. 10:11 Listen to such better tracks as: "Lust.", "XXX.", 10:11 "Duckworth." 10:12 ew no thanks 10:12 Messy don't wanna go to school no mo no mo! 10:12 never heard of this artist or band 10:12 Messy dun gotta go to school no mo no mo! 10:12 I see Messenger of Heaven is a fan of XXX. 10:12 lmao 10:13 Sadly, 10:13 Humble was classic summer 2017 shit. 10:13 Move on from Humble. 10:13 No. 10:13 Spring. 10:13 never heard of this song 10:13 Summer. 10:14 Move on from such accounts, and talk work. 10:14 I preferred Tim McGraw's humble tbh 10:14 Never use tbh again 10:14 Move on from Tim McGraw. 10:14 Listen to real music, MoH. 10:14 Hey everyone , just wanted to wish you guys a happy Pride Month! 10:14 Never say this again. 10:14 real music is indie or metal or punk 10:14 not this rap mumble jumbo 10:15 Sadly, Pride month should not exist. 10:15 As normal people should have a month to make them unique. 10:15 *should not 10:15 he is real music @Korra 10:15 Incorrect, MoH. 10:15 and agreed Korra 10:15 Pride month is meant for the LGBT though 10:15 TheKorraFanatic, never, ever, say this again. 10:15 Tell me, why? 10:15 As there is also Hetero included, along with straight allies, 10:16 And the use of the word, 10:16 normal is horrific. 10:16 It is for everyone; 10:16 So head out! o/ 10:16 Sadly, 10:16 Normal is not horrific. 10:16 horrific is not normal 10:16 It is for everyone; so head out! o/ 10:16 I'm apart of the LGBT community and I don't think it should have a month 10:16 well black people have a month 10:16 maybe they shouldn't either 10:16 Never say this again Scarlet Outlaw. 10:16 As there is no month. 10:16 I assume you believe there are no straight women, there are 36 genders, 72+ sexualities, and straight white men led to the downfall of society, SF? 10:16 lets not get onto race 10:17 well u said LGBT shouldn't mess 10:17 well all people then should have a month 10:17 and all sex too 10:17 Sadly that is alt-right propaganda; TheKorraFanatic. 10:17 Sadly, 10:17 For anti-sjws are pretty much 15x worse than sjws. 10:17 it's all SJW propaganda. 10:17 talking about race could lead rule breaking comments 10:17 Sadly all of that is over exaggerated hyperbole. 10:17 TheKorraFanatic, head out! 10:18 As they said all women are truly gay, there are 36 genders, 72+ sexualities, and straight men are bad. 10:18 oof 10:18 Nobody believes this; TheKorraFanatic. 10:18 Sadly, 10:18 Some people do. 10:18 tho I believe all races should be treated equal and shouldn't have special stuff for certain races 10:18 Korra, get off of Tumblr 10:18 Sky is blue Messenger of Heaven 10:18 Mainly people along the coastlines of America. 10:18 yeah how the hell are there 72 10:18 Leave, FL99. 10:18 they are like 12 10:18 Not leaving 10:19 For you are the only Tumblr user here. 10:19 Leave. 10:19 I'd only leave if I'm kicked 10:19 Y'all I believe that humans should be given rights, 10:19 what even is Tumblr 10:19 That can be arranged, FL99. 10:19 As you see I am going against the popular opinion. 10:19 Something thats good for you Messenger of Heaven. 10:19 Never go on Tumblr, MoH. 10:19 I aint 10:19 We already see how Q---- turned out. 10:19 Tumble is worse than Q----. 10:19 Q----- is already worse than tumblr, 10:20 So move on 10:20 i'm RPing on Quotev right now 10:20 However, tumblr is worse than Q-----. 10:20 I only go on Tumblr to request art to be drawn of my favorite shows 10:20 Leave Q-----. 10:20 Anything people believe is bad about tumblr is the 5 percent shown on propaganda fourms, while quotev is all bad 10:20 And never say that word again, MoH. 10:20 And its time to move on from, 10:20 Q----- 10:20 South! 10:20 And just say quotev 10:20 Let's move to Wattpad 10:20 Worse 10:20 no 10:20 You said the forbidden word! 10:20 So what? 10:20 Watch this, 10:21 So move on already,. 10:21 Also no work talk had in ~50 messages, 10:21 Sadly, 10:21 Absolute useless talk 10:21 Let's talk about E3 10:21 Straight women exist. 10:21 There are two genders. 10:21 About 4 sexualites. 10:21 And white straight men aren't evil. 10:21 Yeah guys I believe that humans need rights and we shouldnt violate them, 10:21 @South maybe you should make a character 10:21 So as you see I am going against popular opinion and am totally unique against the evil sjws 10:21 Maybe someday FalcoLombardi99. 10:22 wait south doesn't have a character 10:22 South has never role-played in his life. 10:22 lies 10:22 Unline Fnaflover82. :) 10:22 *Unlike 10:22 he rapped to a young neko girl 10:22 Who is Fnaflover82? 10:23 It does not matter. 10:23 SF brought him here once or twice. 10:23 south rapping lol 10:23 Fnaflover82 is an account used for shitposting on FNaFF 10:23 Ah, 10:23 So South has come out of the closet. 10:23 whoa 10:23 I knew he was gay! 10:23 oof 10:24 Sadly, that's propaganda. 10:24 lmao 10:24 damn south really 10:24 As you see I am putting out something from thin-air; 10:24 As you see it is quire RaNdom and hilarious. 10:24 *RaNdOm 10:24 what now 10:24 Irrelevant. 10:24 what u sure 10:24 Aw shucks, I really like your games FazbearFreak! Your Five Nights at Steve's series, especially the third and sixth one! I wish I could have joined sooner. 10:25 No work talk in ~70 messages, useless talk about people pretending to be unique, back to work. 10:25 lol 10:25 i think south is going crazy if we stray away from work 10:26 https://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123047 10:26 Of course not Scarlet Outlaw, 10:26 But this is getting crazy at this point. 10:26 idk man 10:26 A newcomer came and roasted all of the FNAFF staff. 10:26 Comrades have been stopped for weeks now, 10:26 Yes we joke from time to time; 10:26 But this is crazy. 10:26 crazy or u just avoiding conversation 10:26 Sadly, SF< 10:27 This is an overload of memes. 10:27 What? 10:27 Non-stop memes from Summer 2017 have led to a meme culture. 10:27 We are no better than TP and LMR. ;( 10:27 They are not memes, as ******11 put it, you know what he said. 10:27 We need to become like CCC 10:27 memes started in like 2015 or something idk 10:27 And that is an incorrec tdescription of those 2 sites. 10:28 Alright, 10:28 We've shitposted for about an hour now. 10:28 Let us work again. 10:28 Enough, never say that again. 10:28 lol 10:28 How is Giannis, 10:28 Anyways, I guess that's my advice to the community, tehe~! 10:28 When do you plan to use him, Scarlet Outlaw? 10:29 when ever i can 10:29 Try the non-canon roleplay. 10:29 Let's be the mini CCC for now 10:29 is there a page for that 10:29 a bit controversial, wouldn't you say? tehe~! 10:29 no ccc crap here! 10:29 You said to stop joking but now you are copy pasting quotes, TheKorraFanatic. 10:29 Now back to work, CCC time. 10:29 south ferry is there a page for non canaon rping 10:29 I believe it's in Discussions somewhere, Scarlet Outlaw. 10:29 Messenger of Heaven can go fetch it for me. 10:30 oof 10:30 Sadly, he can as well. 10:30 By going to Discussions and checking the Role-play category. 10:31 I aint fetching anything 10:31 Giannis can go as a villian hesitant to preform actions as part of his character. 10:31 This builds dynamics and GOTE's, 10:31 Rather than a cut-out simply be evil. 10:31 korra I need you to add a bot to my server go look for a moment 10:32 We may also use the soft-side to develop his character. 10:32 I would recommend going to the non-canon, 10:32 Roleplaying, 10:32 And develop it from there. 10:32 so i can just jump in on a random non canon rp then 10:32 Sure. 10:32 Ah yes. 10:32 Just write yourself in decently. 10:32 We were discussing TDL. 10:32 but for the canon how does that work 10:32 Therefore, it's time to go to Discord. 10:32 I am not quite sure; Scarlet Outlaw. 10:32 * Messenger of Heaven roll eyes 10:32 ok 10:32 You would have to wait until it is time for your part. 10:32 But for non-canon, 10:33 Just take 3 sentences to appear, 10:33 Don't pop out randomly. 10:33 so do i get a call in or something like actors 10:33 No need for that, look at the setting, then appear. 10:33 Sadly, this is the same bot I added over a week ago when MoH asked for it. 10:33 You may want to come in as like a third interrupter to a convo 2 characters are having. 10:33 thanks south ferry 10:33 You found the RP? 10:33 I had to kick it because it as fucking with the server but my friend whose bot it is fixed it 10:34 Tell me, 10:34 Just how did it fuck with the server? 10:34 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000112 Go here, Scarlet Outlaw. 10:34 thank you 10:34 it was deleting everytime someone spoke and flooded announcements a bit 10:35 Anyway go clear your friendlist and move on from friendship. 10:35 no 10:36 Move on from Discord, MoH. 10:36 Time for enlightenment, shall we? It is imperative to know how to balance work and school, so do away with friendship for the time being. By losing your friends, you will gain emotional independence, and not have to rely on others. You will not be betrayed, and people will not come solely to ask you for things. This truly is needed. Become enlightened, go for a few years, come back a better person. 10:36 Use Skype only. 10:36 Welcome, Fish Gotta Eat. 10:36 That's a hell of a thing to say. 10:36 "Move on from your friends, you will not be betrayed" 10:37 Welcome, Qstlijku. 10:37 South can you not? 10:37 Hey Q (Robin) 10:38 * Messenger of Heaven facepalm 10:38 It is merely a Mafia 3 Achievement, refrencing your love for that series. 10:38 i'ma go read fanfics 10:38 More commonly it's a mission 10:38 It is 5:38 PM and I ain't done shit today. 10:38 The achievement takes its name from the mission 10:38 Move on from fanfics, MoH. 10:38 Go on, go read your highschool anime stories. 10:38 I see, I see Qstlijku. 10:38 Read dictionaries instead 10:38 they aint anime 10:39 Move on from fanfics. 10:39 its supernatural romance stories actually 10:39 Worse. 10:39 I presume they are Twilight Fics? 10:39 Move on from Twilight 10:39 ew no 10:39 Never mention Twilight again. 10:39 That is damned. 10:39 Hunger Games is better 10:39 tho I have read a few about twilight but they were boring and yuck 10:40 I said never mention this again. 10:40 It has been damned. 10:40 Sadly, it says June 14, Qstlijku. 10:41 TTG is the most damned thing ever 10:41 @South, they are about Supernatural but I also like kidnapped stories and werewolf stories and horror I still read a lot of creepypasta 10:42 Move on from TTG. 10:42 Sadly, 10:42 It's 2018. 10:42 Move on from Creepypasta. 10:42 nu 10:42 I will never move on from hating TTG 10:42 Move on from Q-----. 10:42 Move on from TTG! 10:43 I wouldn't talk about if CN would cancel it 10:43 Move on from CN. 10:43 i'm reading Fnaf fanfics atm 10:43 What the fuck. 10:44 This is much worse than we though, SF. 10:44 Messenger of Heaven looks directly into his eyes. They were a deep brown, just as she always remembered him. The cherry blossom was blowing its pink pedals into the wind. He brought her in closer, and spoke softly. "Look Mess, I, I just want to sa---" Suddenly South Ferry appeared. "Look Adam, you been to Naples? Cause you sound fucking nasal, so head out!" 10:44 *thought 10:44 And it depends on what fnaf fanfic. 10:44 if its some romance shit terrible. 10:44 Most such things are really done bad, 10:44 'cept the occasional good one. 10:44 Not a good romance one, but other types. 10:44 Move on from romance fanfics. 10:45 For they are cringe. 10:45 And must be damned to hell. 10:45 I presume her fanfic is about that Afton girl, who did not deserve this..... 10:45 Oh yeah. 10:45 She did not deserve this... 10:46 Speaking of fnaff them MFs ain't doing what they supposed to do, Im going in there soon and announcing a two-weeks plan and the Great Leap Forward. 10:48 South, I have a question. 10:50 South Ferry! 10:50 Ask! 10:50 Go! 10:50 Are you two dating? o_O 10:50 whoa 10:50 drama 10:51 Sadly, there was no drama. 10:51 "Are you two dating? o_O" is a good WW meme. 10:51 Now what the hell are you on about now! 10:51 ww? 10:51 Move on from WW. It does not matter. 10:51 oof 10:52 What is ww 10:52 world war idk 10:52 makes sense 10:52 It is not World War. 10:52 Just move on from WW, SF and SO. 10:53 Or should i just say 10:53 Scarlet Ferry. 10:53 what 10:53 Oh I rememeber. 10:53 W---i Wars. 10:53 Incorrect. 10:53 Wiki Wars 10:54 Incorrect! 10:54 Wikia Wars? 10:54 what now 10:54 Wikia watchers 10:54 Oh 10:54 Damn you, MoH. 10:54 lol 10:55 (facepalm) 10:55 Move on from facepalming. 10:55 to many abbreviations 10:55 Alright, this is getting crazy now. 10:56 We've done about two hours of non-stop shitposting! 10:56 Let us work. 10:56 2 hours 10:56 Let's be a help chat right now 10:56 Who we gonna help? 10:56 Ourselves? 10:56 so random fun talk and small talk is shit posting 10:56 Let's do the shitposting in CCC 10:56 Farewell, FL99. 10:57 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1. 10:57 I will see you when your CCC ban ends after you shitpost there. 10:57 Do not say this; 10:57 As work was done. 10:57 What was done? 10:58 Discussions in between that YOU stopped so TheKorraFanatic leave 10:58 Alright. 10:58 Farewell. 10:58 kk 10:58 He actually headed out 10:59 he kicked himself 10:59 well then 10:59 what can we do about that 11:00 Move on. 11:00 Move on from kicking yourself. 11:00 Come, let us work throughout the night. 11:01 And get no sleep 11:01 Let's work from sun down to sun up 11:01 Yeah that's an old meme. 11:02 No meme. 11:02 It's what we shall do. 11:06 Just who is Kent? 11:07 Kidnaps girls for Xeren. 11:07 Why? 11:07 What is his GOTE? 11:07 Unknown 11:07 Why? 11:07 Not written 11:08 And just what does Xeren want from these girls? 11:08 Slaves 11:08 battle 11:09 Why? 11:10 work 11:10 For? 11:11 slaves 11:11 for what 11:14 He needs work! 11:14 Kidnappings, 11:14 Work in the Castle; 11:14 Labour! 11:14 Murder! 11:15 what 11:15 thats terrible 11:15 So, 11:15 he kidnaps random chicks to murder people? 11:15 wtf 11:15 thats horrible 11:17 Just kidding, I'm not going to go all traitor on you and tie you up to a railroad while I run off and free Piercy. 11:17 Who said this? 11:18 That's what we got! 11:18 what now 11:21 Wtf 11:21 http://prntscr.com/jtfh26 11:21 Why does it say 2006? 11:37 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 11:38 o/ 11:38 Welcome, C.Syde65. 11:43 Yeah, that happens when blogs are deleted. 11:43 It's a known bug 11:44 I'm working on something for the Comrades Project. I even created some sandboxes so I'd have somewhere to work. 11:45 Heading out now 11:45 \o 11:45 \o 11:45 R.I.P. 2018 06 10